


Discovering Passions

by Mad_Merry



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idk man i just like it okay, inFAMOUS Second Son, infamous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Merry/pseuds/Mad_Merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren't a lot of things Fetch did in her life anymore. She ate, she slept. She killed drug dealers and saved addicts. Those were her passions, her small world of life. It's funny though when Bud Light and a warm hand on your knee make you see other passions lying beneath a leather jacket and secret smiles.<br/>(spoilers for infamous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just try it this ship is killing me it's so rare but I love it cries

There weren’t a lot of things Fetch did in her life anymore. She ate, she slept. She killed drug dealers and saved addicts…maybe that wasn’t so mild. But her point was, just because she lived a simple life didn’t mean she was going to jump at every little invitation Delsin offered for things. She wasn’t as easily swayed as Eugene, who caved at the mere flicker of that kicked puppy look Delsin was so fucking good at.  
But apparently she wasn’t getting out of this one. A party, cook-out, dance, it was a ton of things in one. She asked what it was for and he simply blinked at her and said: “Why do we need a reason? We have one every couple months!” As if it would help, he told her Eugene already agreed to coming, to which she bit that it was because he was a sucker for the taller, that surprisingly shutting the other up and a dark tint coming to his cheeks.  
Note to self: Delsin is also a sucker in the relationship.  
And that’s how she ended up here, in her less torn pair of tights and not so short shorts up to the longhouse in Delsins’ reservation. She never let herself get herded into these kinds of things. Delsin’s people were nice-hell they were very welcoming! Most of them at least. Betty was a sweetheart, and reminded her of her grandmother with a little extra bite added in the mix. But other than her, no one else besides Delsin actually bothered to carry a friendly conversation with her and Eugene. So why she was here was beyond her except Delsin whined and begged for her to come for some odd reason.  
Might as well suck it up and get through this.  
After all, it’s just a party.  
OoO  
This was such a stupid idea. She whines to herself as she slumps in a fold up chair at the side of the room. Now, before you go and think Delsin is some neglectful asshole and left her hanging, you are wrong. She’s only been separated from the beanie-bearer for twenty minutes at most, the man getting whisked away by person after person for some other reason, his apologies sincere and his attempts at getting back to her comforting. But soon enough she was a bit tired of only talking to two people, Eugene more awkward than her in this situation and needing to be rescued by Delsin from aged women with the intent to pinch his cheeks…and younger women with another pair of cheeks in mind.  
Parties-without drugs-were exhausting. So she slinked through the swaying and bobbing crowds, dropped herself in a hard as hell chair, and sat with her thoughts as company. She learned rather quickly she likes that better, watching the smiling faces of so many different ages enjoying themselves with family. She spotted Betty doing an old timey dance with another man, Delsin coaxing Eugene into some not so flattering moves. Yeah, she liked watching all the people’s faces laugh and frown and talk animatedly to their loved ones. She’s content this way until she catches a blur of something very familiar, raising a pristine brow as she recognizes the face. She’s never tried to spark up a conversation, so why she gets up and travels across the busy dance floor/eating hall to meet the familiar face was something she had to figure out.  
“I didn’t take you for the party type. More the crasher.” The words leave before she can try to re-write them, a sigh passing the man’s lips.  
“Would you believe me if I said I was blackmailed here?” She doesn’t know why, but she takes a seat next to him and chuckles.  
“Kinda. I know a guy that can dig some dirt on you.” She gets a scoff as her remark, heavily covered arms coming across his chest.  
“Hi Fetch.”  
“Hey, Reggie.”  
They fall into silence after that, a sort of tension between them. Not the ‘you tried to arrest me and I also tried kill your brother so we probably hate each other’ kind. It was more ‘I’ve only spoken to you once and it was to correct the term for my abilities and the last time I saw you, you were nearly dead in a concrete case.’ Kind. There aren’t a lot of ways to break tension like that. But-she’s never been one to see her challenges before they fail, and she opens her mouth: “So why aren’t you out on the floor breaking it down?” She muses, glancing his way when he groans and shifts.  
“Please. Me dancing? I’d have to arrest myself for that.” She bites his lip to keep from grinning at the mental image, nodding and leaning back in her chair.  
“So why’d you come if you’re not going to join in on the fun?”  
“Why’d you?” He retorts, the bite she had experienced firsthand not there, more like a tone of I’m tired as all shit because I have literally been on my feet for just a month and everything still hurts. He probably wasn’t still in pain, but hey not everyone was indestructible like her and fellow conduit comrades. She opens her mouth to answer before she just slumps and looks at him for the first full time in the interaction. “Your brother.”  
“Dragged you here huh?”  
“As much as I like him, you’re a trooper for still being sane.” It’s a joke, but the long sigh the other lets escape makes her wonder if he’s ever gotten grey hairs from Delsins’ antics. “You never answered me.”  
“Hm?”  
“Why’d you come? You look like you’d rather be doing something else.” Reggie pokes the inside of his cheek with his tongue, looking away from her to make a noise between a sigh and groan.  
“Betty forced me.”  
“Betty forced you?” The image of the older woman intimidating Reggie into something like going to a party seemed a bit off. And hilarious.  
“Not force. More like heavily insisted I go because apparently I’ve been at the office too much and I’ve also been a ‘spoilsport.’” He bends his fingers at the last word, rolling his eyes and falling into a pout.  
“Well you already are kind of one…joke, joke.” She waves and grins when he gives her an unamused frown. A stroke of awkwardness comes again, this being the longest conversation they’ve ever had. All she can do is watch people twist and turn as music plays lowly around them, a flicker of Delsin appearing in it all before disappearing again.  
“No special ladies wanting to dance with you?” It’s supposed to be teasing, but it comes out soft and curious. Reggie’s shoulder’s straighten as if on guard before slouching back down.  
“Nope.” The words are a bit more spiteful than she was expecting. Then again, she was talking to one of the few cops of the small area. The reservation was small, and there were little crimes besides petty teenage chaos and domestic disturbances. At least that’s what Delsin tells her. She has a feeling she put him in a sour-well more so-mood than he was, a tick type of wall coming between them. Reggie’s always kept himself away from them, conveniently never home when they come by, staying in one room while they were in another. And truth be told it hurt her somewhere deep inside.  
She doesn’t know why.  
“Well,” she sighs and stands, Reggie breaking from whatever stupor he had pulled himself into. “If I’m going to be here god knows how long, I might as well take advantage of one major thing I missed.”  
“And that’d be…”  
“Alcohol. Join me?” Why she was so acute to having the older Rowe near her was blank in her mind. Maybe she just wanted a drinking buddy. Delsin was too busy trying to get a moment to himself (with Eugene probably) and said nerd didn’t touch anything that could make him stumble or slur. That left Reggie, who’s pursing his lips in consideration and a mix of paranoia.  
“Just one drink, to loosen ya up.” She shrugs. “For betty?” She grins. He sighs and stands, stretching out and letting his abused back give a couple pops and snaps, holding up a finger.  
“One drink.”  
“Totally.”  
OoO  
“You are so bullshitting me.”  
“I am not; he jumped off the roof and landed right on my truck. It’s a miracle he didn’t break anything I shit you not.”  
“Who says shit you not anymore?”  
“I do because I’m an old fart and a drunk one at that.” He slams down the last of god knows what number beer and she laughs shaking her head. IT was true, one beer turned into two, then three, then four, and now Fetch has lost count, the two of them hiding away in their corner with their next serving and Reggie is telling stories that make her feel like she’s going to snort crap right out of her nose. Her cheeks are warm and her stomach feels light, the party still going and no one paying mind to them.  
They were invisible. And Fetch liked that.  
But it was getting hot, and stuffy, and she was pretty sure she was drunk to all high heaven and needed some fresh air. So she gets up, the room spinning and her feet stomping firmly on the ground as she stretches giving a long relieved hum. “Come on big guy. Time to go outside, smell the fish guts.” He chuckles at her poor joke, taking her offered hand and hoisting himself out of the chair, the two stumbling into one another as their unsteady feet try to find ground. The party’s calmed, but no one pays attention to them snickering and swaying like a pair of teenagers, taking their sweet time getting to the back door of the longhouse. Reggie holds it open for her-sweet-her inebriated mind conjures and she heads out into the cool air, the sounds of the party nearly silenced as Reggie follows and lets the door shut behind them.  
She groans in pleasure letting the breeze cool the gathering heat on her cheeks, sitting on the porch with a drop and thunk, Reggie following with even less grace. She clasps her hands together as they settle into silence, the night sky full of stars being so far from the city. It was gorgeous.  
“ Damn. Some people would pay for a view like that.” She murmurs.  
“Mhm…” Her companions’ eyes are closed, either fighting nausea or sleep. Words come into her mind-curious musing as she scans across the grassy and quiet spot.  
“I’ve got a question for you.” She starts, the warmth of the alcohol making the temperature perfect at the moment. Reggie opens his eyes, swiveling his head to her in such a drunken manner she has to snort.  
“Shoot. Not. With the neon I mean-with the question.” She hesitates, studying his hooded eyes with a bit creepy type of intensity. They were so dark. Delsin’s were too but-they had this sort of sparkle to them that made them see lighter, more alive. Reggie’s were wise, darker than his counterpart of a brother-so dark that in the night she couldn’t see his pupil.  
“Do you hate me? Us. I mean-us. Eugene and…me.” She’s never stumbled over her words before, the two leaning into each other as if the entire conversation was a secret, Reggie’s knee pressed against her own as he processed her question. He frowns and scrunches his nose, tipping his head in such an out of character way it worries her. But it’s…cute.  
“No. What makes you think that?”  
“You just-it’s like you avoid us cause I mean we’re over pretty often and you’re either gone or you’re heading out just when we get there or you stay in one room.” She wished she had control of her mouth, Reggie watching her with each word and little body motion. “’Cause, y’know I thought you were done with hating conduits.”  
“I am…” He says, but he’s not looking at her now, he’s looking down at their knees and his voice has dropped an octave. It’s obviously the beer running through her system, but that’s a pretty appealing damn sound. Stop it Abigail. Right now.  
“Then why-“  
“You’re Dels’ friends.” Reggie cuts her off, tuning his what seems like sober expression to her. “It’s nothin’ against you it’s more…me trying to get myself back on track. With things…” Her face must show her confusion because he sighs and leans back, his hands keeping him from falling.  
“I almost died, Fetch. It gets a person thinking. Wondering what they’ve missed because of the decisions they’ve made in their life.”  
“And that has to do with us how…?”  
“It doesn’t. That’s the thing. I’m in my thirties, okay? I’m a cop. I’m the goddamn sheriff. And I don’t regret doing that with my life and I definitely don’t regret every second I put into Delsin, but I…I’ve missed things.” The air starts to feel colder, fetch wrapping her arms around herself as she gives Reggie her undivided attention. “And when I nearly died, I realized I neglected a lot of things to be where I am now. And I guess the point I’m making is, I don’t feel like myself. And I want to be alone.” He frowns looking down at his boots in thought, Fetch shivering under the breeze.  
“Reggie Rowe you’re one complicated man.” She says after a moment of thought, confused, but she has this sliver of understanding to his words. He’s spent the highlight years of his life caring for his brother, and dedicating what wasn’t to Delsin to his job and the tribe. He never acted like a kid.  
“So you don’t hate us.” He breaks into a smile, and Fetch thinks he looks a million times better with one on his face. “No. I don’t. But to clear the wind here Eugene creeps the shit out of me and I know you’re not afraid to beat the shit out of me.” He smirks at her, and the shiver that goes down her body isn’t quite from the cold, but Reggie notices and starts to shuck off his sheriff jacket. It’s on her shoulders before she can object, wrapping it around herself and giving a quiet thanks. Reggie-she realizes-smells like leather and un-brewed coffee, a tint of something sweet under it all and if the guy wasn’t standing right there she had huffed it until it was all she could sense.  
But instead she slides over to him, pressing against his side and muttering about it still being cold. He stiffens under the close contact, Fetch convinced he’s going to push her away until a warm, large hand carefully rests on her knee. “Mm, you’re like a portable heater. Must be all the layers.” She mutters and watches his hand stay completely still on her knee, never moving. Never stroking. Just sitting there with solidity. He chuckles and she can feel it through his body, biting her lip in thought. “Has to be. I’ve never been called warm hearted before.”  
“Oh shut up. D’s told me all about the stuff you did for him.” He silent now, still beside her. She’s worried she’s crossed a line until he slowly relaxes back into his molded place with her.  
“There’s a difference between things for a brother and for people in general,”  
“You’re just really used to beating yourself down aren’t you?”  
“Yeah well that’s what comes with low self-esteem.” She’d never thought of Reggie as insecure. Yet it made sense. He did good things, but in general he was hated because of stereotypes set on cops names, and though their first meeting wasn’t pleasant, it was obvious to her he was a good person to take the risks he did for Delsin, and their tribe.  
“Well I don’t think you have any reason to have one.” She speaks softly, setting her hand over his on top of her knee. Something changes in the air between them, Reggie looking at her with confusion, almost a type of sadness as if someone’s given his heart the run around and he’s tried his hardest to keep it from happening again. She wasn’t planning on a run around.  
“What are you doing?” He says it so softly, so unsure of what’s to come. They’ve hardly spoken and here she was pressed into his side, his jacket on her shoulders. She had this feeling that maybe they both just needed someone who could give them something they neglected. Her night with Delsin had been fun-nothing more, nothing less. But she was told her entire life to wait for someone that made you feel something beyond description.  
Whether it was the alcohol or not, she really didn’t know. At this point she didn’t care. Reggie was here, warm, and welcoming beyond belief. He was handsome in his own way-rounder but stronger features than Delsins’-the hints of stubble shading his upper lip and jaw. Maybe they’d both regret this in the morning when the buzz was gone and confessions were lost on hung-over brains, but for now none of that mattered. So she did what she thought would never happen in her life time.  
She kissed Reggie Rowe, and no amount of agony in the morning could dampen the feeling when he kissed back.


	2. The Hike (and kissy boxers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally manged to post this here. It's been in FF for a while, but I lost my motivation to read and write for a while. I hope to get this thing going back though!

She was really getting tired of being talked into things by Delsin; she thought she had willpower around the taller conduit. But apparently that all went out the window when he started to whine like some ten year old not used to being denied things they wanted. She could understand being talked into a hike; she admittedly needed some breathing room after the week she's had. She can understand being talked into agreeing to ride with them instead of just meeting up and joining them for breakfast.

But she can't understand how she got talked into waking up his fucking brother.

The brother that she explicitly remembers locking lips with a week and a half ago. Whose mother figure nearly caught them. Who's scent she still has distant after thoughts of and how pleasant it was. Who she hasn't spoken to since.

And these-kids-are the idiotic thoughts that dawn on her as she walks up the steps early Saturday morning, the sun just now making its appearance and giving the sky a warm glow of oranges and pinks. She wrings her hands thinking of how to approach this. Delsin told her she may not even have to wake the older Rowe up, saying: "He wakes up pretty damn early anyway. But sometimes he has days where that's the last thing he'll do." Particularly the rare days he has off as of lately. This was for him after all, Delsin planning this little hike to get his recently workaholic brother out into the wilderness. So far though it looked like a 70/30 shot of waking him up.

God she wishes she didn't have to do this, she doesn't know Reggie! Well-she does and she doesn't. She knows the tired, drunken Reggie that laughs freely and had eyes that were windows to every thought in his head. She knows 'Sheriff Rowe;" the authoritive borderline dick officer that does his job no questions asked. She doesn't know the Reggie the tribe knows, Delsin knows.

But then again, what part of her does he know?

She waves her hands to get herself out of her mantra of inner monologue, raising a closed fist and rapping on the door quickly.

No answer. Not a peep.

Great. Perfect. Wonderful. This was another thing she feared; being left to stand in front of his house like some weird stalker knocking on the door for ten minutes. She shifts her weight and sighs heavily, considering her options. Delsin was out getting breakfast with Eugene, if she called it'd be a hassle. If she keeps knocking a tribe member may see and confront her. If she leaves she'll look like a selective and lazy bitch. "Agh…screw it I got nothin' to lose." She swipes bright pink hair away from her nose and knocks on the door harshly, the sound coming through as;"BAM BAM BAM"

She pauses for a sort of noise before going again. "Come on copper god hope they don't give you guard duty." The side of her hand is starting to sting when the door swings open without a warning, making her stumble and look up at a very bleary eyed/angry eyed Reggie. She looks up and mortifyingly feels her cheeks warm, the taller wiping at his face to rid himself of sleep before he realizes who she is. "Uh, hey." Leaves her without a thought, Reggie blinking slowly regaining the sharpness of being alert.

"Fetch…?"

Sadly the time it takes him to process who's standing in front of him, Fetches' eyes have taken the liberty of exploring, whatever control she had over her face diminishing as she realized Reggie was lacking in his many layers. Instead of the button ups and sheriffs coat, he dawned a simple gray tank top that exposed his arms, the flatness of his stomach, and the fine black lines of ink peeking through upon his shoulder and part of his chest. It was…image changing to say the least.

She was young, and her mind was going places it shouldn't until-

"Oh...wow." She covers her mouth barely concealing a snort when her eyes land below the waist, what you'd expect to be plain colored trousers was actually black boxer shorts. But they weren't just black.

Of all things, pure red kissy lips covered them along with a few words such as 'oh lala' or 'kiss kiss.' No. Freaking. Way!

"I have to say, I didn't take you as the decorative type Reggie." She manages to keep from herself without falling into hysteric laughter and points a single finger to his unders. The man in question looks down, then back up to her eyes unreadable.

Just like that the door is slammed in her face and she turns her back to it, covering her mouth as whole full belly laughter comes from her. Tears are staining her face when Reggie remerges, fully dressed and his face twisted in a humiliated scowl. She stands and crosses her arms, jutting her hip out.

"Never speak of this." It's nearly a growl when he passes, twirling his keys around his finger.

"Whatever you want kissy shorts." She snorts, trailing after him. He may have slammed the door a bit too hard in her opinion.


	3. Maybe I don't hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Honestly?” His eyes flick downwards, so quick she’s not sure what he was looking at.“Still figuring that out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY LOOK ITS MEEEEE AND MY USELESS ASS. I was going to leave this a bit longer, but with my finals study guides done i figured it's best to get this started so I know to do it during break. So enjoy! Promise, more updates this month.

The ride was awkward, to say the least. Whatever magical spell that held them the night of the party had diminished into a sad puff of dust with their reunion, the two sitting at clear opposite ends of the truck after Fetch had given the older Rowe the name of the park they were heading to. Stark silence sat between them, leaving a heavy sense of…betrayal? In Abigails chest. She wasn’t expecting her life to suddenly be the world’s best romance novel after the kiss, but she expected some recognition of it. Of any kind. Even the officer telling her it was a mistake and they should just forget it.

Instead, the elder Rowe simply said nothing, head resting against a hand on the window sill, other wound comfortably around the wheel as he bobbed and jerked with whatever bumps were in the road. But maybe she was jumping to conclusions, having felt a few well pointed glances against the back of her head from her position facing the window, letting the cool salty air grace across her face in a refreshing burst. It was different than the City air; so close to the ocean. 

“You know you can turn the radio on.” Reggie’s voice very nearly startles her, lips coming apart when she focused on him to meet his gaze. It was only for a fraction of a second, but there was something there that nearly made her do a double take. Something warm, tired. Much like that night a week ago. But so much more keen, at full attention instead of fogged by alcohol. Eyes trail back on the road after he spoke to continue. “Not stopping you.” At first her vocal chords fail her to answer, adjusting in her seat so that she also faced forward. Hands struggle to find a comfortable resting place, falling to settle n her lap as she manages a shrug. 

“’M fine. We’re almost there aren’t we?”

“Yeah. Just a few more minutes I think.”

Fetch gives a curt nod at the answer, eyes falling downcast to toy with fingers. Remainders of nail polish still covering the hard surface. That emotion in Reggie’s eyes had her thrown for a loop over his motives; did he not remember? Had he been so under the dirt that his mind had completely blacked out the entire thing? Or was it like he had said that night? “You’re Dels friends.” Was he so keen on getting his life back on track he didn’t want to muck anything up? Or was it the worst booty call she ever had? Still figuring out the kinks in this one it seemed. 

“There they are.” Low and behold, there were the two idiots she was graced with calling friends. Delsin’s hand raised to catch his brothers attention with Eugene next to him. Sucked up in whatever mobile game he’d downloaded this week. He beat them ridiculously fast. The purr of the engine being cut off left the air strangely stagnant, like the silence had put a dent in it and shut all the birds up in the area.   
“Hey, you got him up! Nice job laser girl.” Delsins grin is as bright and toothy as ever, giving her a playful nudge as he passed to greet his brother and help him get their things together properly. That left her with Eugene. Which she didn’t mind; they got along as well as their funky little trio possibly could. But like her, when it came to the Rowe brothers it felt almost invasive. Watching them act like siblings instead of a pair of partners fighting off an entire military-esk law enforcement. That sense of energy that had fueled their coming together was over, the trauma Delsin had faced thinking his brother was dead was gone. It was as if life had come back to normal in a messy not quite right pattern. It made her think of it again and Brent and the awful, awful thing she did—

She takes a deep breath to stop the thought process, turning to Eugene with a soft sisterly smile on her face, sitting down next to him with a short hey.   
The more reserved of the three tore his eyes from the chaotic sounds on his screen, managing an awkward quirk of the lips in return.   
Fetch didn’t want to know what card Delsin pulled to get the poor kid out of his little hole.   
Probably something along the threats of cutting his power or taking away his copy of HH. Which quite honestly could never truly work, considering the kid had the means of just pirating his own copy.  
“Alright—“ Reggie speaks up again, emphasized with a grunt as he shut the flap on the end of the truck and tosses each of them small bags.   
“That’s got water and some trail mix in there. Del and I know this trail so just stick with us.” 

“Ugh come on Reg, let’s do some exploring. You know, off the beaten path.” 

“The last time we did that we got lost and you cried for half an hour. So no.”

“I was twelve!”

Jab and awful laughter aside Reggie got his way, Delsin dragging Eugene ahead after Fetch refused his offer of somewhat ‘adventure’ and stay behind, watching the two boys explore within the limits of the trail, more Delsin holding ‘gene by the sleeve to make sure he can’t slink away into his games. But with them falling into their duo, it left her with a certain cop. Who’s gate made her realize how entirely small she was compared to him. How her head just barely reached his shoulder, his legs taking one step meant two for her. She never realized how large he was until just that moment; forearms exposed to the sunlight, biceps just barely fighting against the fabric of his shirt. He certainly wasn’t pudgy or anything along those lines. He was more—not one to have a six back, but just healthy. Big by genes and whatever muscle being part of something like the police force brought onto him.

“Your eyes are burning the side of my head.” The comments not loud, but the sudden voice so close makes her skin jump just slightly, peering up to meet the said cops eyes with her usual defiance. 

“I wasn’t looking at your head.”

Shit. That earns her a rise of his eyebrow, the expression something along the lines of annoyed. Ah, that looked familiar on his face. She purses her lips awaiting some sort of retort, but nothing comes and instead Reggie looks away with a low sigh. There was the tension again. Thick between them like a barrier that would thin to fool them into reaching that point of understanding they had the night of the party, only for it to snap back. Stronger, urging them apart and away from one another. She wants to say something, biting at the skin of her lip in thought. What do you say, though? ‘So are we going to ignore the other night or are you just forgetful.’ No, that wouldn’t work at all. 

“I’ve been thinking about it. You know.” Surprisingly, Reggie speaks. Eyes ahead and watching Delsin and Eugenes figures shrink as they went farther ahead. She didn’t even notice she and his footsteps had fallen into hardly any movement at all. 

“About what?” Even when she asks that, she wants-hopes she already knows. That they’ll finally get some closure on the matter.   
And that he really isn’t as huge of an asshole as she’s been trying to convince herself he was.

“About…” A sigh and he’s running a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands. “About the other night. About things you said. Things I said.” He finally stops, booted feet practically pivoting against the still damp ground below to turn to her. His hands slip partially into his pockets, posture stiff and oh so squirmy. Cute. 

Seriously she needed to stop that.

She does the same, arms coming across her chest and raising her chin to meet his eyes. Ah, there it was. That soft vulnerability. There was Reggie, the drunk man that offered coats to girls he hardly knew and smiled and—oh, he was waiting for her to speak. She reaches up and scratches her neck, giving a cough. “What about it?” A long sigh leaves him, chest rising and Jesus Christ he really is a big guy.

“Why did you…you know.” 

“I did a lot of things, copper. You have to be more specific.”

“Why did you kiss me.”

“Why’d ya kiss me back?” It’s a cheap counter, but it does the trick as his lips part for a retort, but fall back together as his mind comes empty. She shifts, and she can feel something slithering in her chest as he looks away, a frown on his features because he doesn’t have an answer. Hell, he probably didn’t have a plan for this conversation. Maybe he never wanted this. That sliver is turning into something else, something harder that leaves her chest feeling tight. 

“I don’t know.” It’s quite obvious it's not a way to get out of the conversation, brown hues glance down and away from her gaze with something so similar to sheepishness she doesn’t bother fighting the cute. 

“Then tell me this. Do ya regret it?” 

He’s looking up again. Down? Either way he’s focused on her and now there’s something too penetrating about his gaze, as if he’s stripping away that persona of a rebellious bad ass and reaching, digging for the frightened ex druggy that lies beneath. And she wants to look away because no, she wants control. Delsin didn’t reach past that persona, no one had since Cay. But oh, he was looking for it alright. And she didn’t like it in the least. She has to look away. Fingers dig into her arms and she’s waiting for him to say it. Yes. Yes I do and I think it’s best to forget it.  
But that never comes. Instead, there’s the sound of the movement and his shoulders just barely come into her view as he takes away some of the glare of the sun stepping up to her. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she lifts her head to study him. Whatever look there is on her face makes him pause. But only for a second.

“Honestly?” His eyes flick downwards, so quick she’s not sure what he was looking at. But he’s moving closer, close enough she can feel almost unnatural heating coming off him and oh it’s that cologne again how the hell did he find the time to put that on? She raises her hand, a weak attempt at stopping him because Christ she doesn’t know if she can handle being this close to him without even just a drop of alcohol there and he makes her feel too…too….sappy. 

Like a romance novel that exaggerates everything and she hates it. Her hand never touches his chest, but he stops just when the flaps of his over shirt tickle her arm and that cologne is swimming around and it’s not overpowering, but damn it’s certainly something to get your attention “Still figuring that out.” And she finally looks up, just in time to catch a quirk of his lips in what looked to her like a grin.

So quick and subtle she had to replay it slowmo to see if she caught it because just like that Reggie is gone, stepping back as Delsin voice cuts through the air and she can breathe at last.

“Come on guys we had to come back to find you! We’re wasting daylight.” 

“Relax Del I just had to check my phone.” It’s a weak remark, but it settles the younger Rowe into moving back forward, snatching Eugene before he can try to go farther back. It takes a few silent breaths to get her moving, Reggie already moving along with a lazy gate. 

Maybe, maybe she looks at a certain lower area with a certain interest. 

Maybe she straightened up when the cop looks over his shoulder at her and nods. Not a jerk, but something soft and slow,   
like he’s tipping his head in the direction of the trail to her.

Maybe she realizes that she’s already in too deep. 

And you know what, maybe she doesn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a happy finals week and if you're done, you revel in that freedom


	4. My Heart Is Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've got the gut for it." He's pouting now, and she no longer fights the thought that it's cute.  
> "Charming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I L I V E

"Not gonna pull your back out are you?" A breathy chuckle, and the shovels hitting the layer of ice below the powdery snow in constant clanks before Reggie sighs, resting against it. She'd grown used to seeing him in things aside from the bulky sheriffs coat, nose red from the cold as he meets her gaze. "No promises. This ice just won't--" Another clank, ice cracking dully. _"Go."_ She presses her cold hands inside her pockets with a low shiver, taking another step forward closer to the older akomish as he almost violently hits the ice. "Ever heard of salt."

"Out of it. Too slick to get more." A thoughtful nod as she watches him work. Two months. Two months since Augustine, since Delsin thought he was going to be the last Rowe. It's incredible how much had changed in such little time. Reggie was taking less time at on work, which overjoyed the smoke conduit because 'c'mon man, live a little, find someone to come home to.' Eugene was a bit more out of his shell, brighter smiles and hood up less often. Everyone was growing...eyes glance up at the officers face, a knowing smirk coming onto her face. Including them. Sadly she'd never figured out what exactly he meant on the hike; something brushed off in the past that really would make things more complicated than they already are between them, but it made her realize somethings about herself. About how she felt for the office. 

She knew this much, he was attractive. He wasn't as much as a dick as she'd assumed.

And the feelings were mutual on some fucked up scale. Were either ready to move into that? That was a good question. They'd had moments of temptation to do something. What, she wasn't sure. Skirting glances, brief touches. Things they could get away with the more time the two conduits spent at the Rowe household. It was incredible Delsin hadn't caught on to them. They used to butt heads constantly. Now if they bickered, it was banter. Teasing, pushing their luck of humor. It was an oddly pleasant tension, but it made her wonder if things would ever expand. It was like they were circling around one another, waiting for the other to make a move. A negative or positive move. Just something to get them advancing, instead of the stagnant game of cat and mouse. It was a frustrating routine that made her want to just shake him screaming for answers. For a yes or no. Other times it was a silly thrill for her-to catch his gaze over Delsins shoulder when he welcomed her, to know he was there but not there. Not paying attention, and it makes her realize she's hyper aware of his presence. Of the sound of the truck when he comes home, or the thump of his boots around the house when they're hidden away in Delsins room playing something Eugene brought or lazing about.

 It was like a crush, how they're suddenly everywhere you are. Of course it's hard to avoid him hanging around his house. The sound of the shovel cracking against the ice brings her from her inner monologue, Reggies face screwed in concentrating so damned hard to get a break in the frozen water. Green eyes catch the flash of his hands, uncovered and gripped around the shovel like it was leeching warmth. She frowns, souring her own expression and stepping forward to snatch the shovel. She gets a frown back, probably equally cold lips parting to complain before she takes his hands. "Hush your mouth." Her own warm from hiding her coat trying so hard to cover so hard to cover all of his larger hands. He's looking down, quiet as she rubs and forces him to flex his fingers, getting blood flowing until they feel somewhat decent to her. "Moron, not wearing gloves." She mutters, scrunching her shoulders at a gust of wind  cutting against her face, whipping her fading pink hair. She needed to get it touched up, she just kept forgetting. He must huff, because she feels a small gust of warmer air on the top of her head as his hands separate from hers. 

"I'll wear gloves if you wear a hat." She flinches just a bit when something warm comes onto her head, flaps covering her cold reddened cheeks and blocking the window from her face. She wants to objects, lightly punching his chest and not at all surprised when he hardly flinches. It was moments like this that temptation grew, to just ask him. Ask him what she meant to him, and either leaves hardened or..with someone that cared about her. But that was easier said than done, to open up to someone and let them dig in there and decide if they wanted what was there or not. Reggie was a good man, with morals and people that saw him as a man. A hero. She was just...a junkie. An angry conduit that killed her own brother, broken. 

"Fetch." She lifts her head at his voice, wish she hadn't that very moment because he's doing it again. Stripping past her walls and reaching for that scared girl instead of the badass, asking for her. It's there also. That softness; a whole new type of warmth that makes her feel so cornered, defenseless against his silent assault.  

"That's my name." The snark is hard to get out, glancing down and away from his gaze for a moment before she meets it again. She's expecting a remark, a grunt and a knock it off. But he doesn't, he's bowing his head towards her and it's one of those moments again, where they forget their boundaries, that they're not a thing but oh, it sure as hell feels like it sometimes. He's just so damn-- _good_ at breaking down her resolve and making her lose track of herself. She's getting on her toes, planning to meet him in the middle and how the hell is he warmer than her in this weather and she feels it, just a small brush of chill lips meeting before--

"Hey, Reg! You won't believe what I found!" A short curse leaves her and they're both flinching away, a sigh from the older Rowe leaving its mark in the freezing air. 

"I hope it was an extra shovel, this is unbelievable." Delsin nearly barrels down the small few stairs in front of the house, slipping and flailing against the ice in spastic movements. A short careful leaves Reggie, instinct from years of caring for the smoke conduit. Once the beanie wearers feet slowed and steadied, he straightens himself up with that bright grin on his face, adjusting his green--how festive-- beanie aopt his head. 

"Even better, I found that old Santa suit dad used to wear." Reggie makes a face, and this time he gives a grunt.

"That things probably rags by now."

"Nah man it's in good shape! I was thinking you could--"

"Hell no." A pout now, Delsins lip jutting out dramatically. 

"Aw c'mon man! It'd be great for the kids." Fetch glances between them, amusement eating at the quirk of her mouth. She notices something little, and it almost amazes her as she sees the tips of Reggie's ears redden deeper. too red to be from the cold.

_Oh my god, he's blushing._

The amazement makes her zone out of the rest of the conversation, trying not gawk in sheer aw at the fact he fucking blushes from his ears, coming back when Delsin whines, taking his brothers arms and shaking. "C'mon! Please?!" 

"No, Delsin!"

"You're just worried you'll be called fat." He groans, rubbing his face in exasperation at his brothers persistance. Of course, he wouldn't be Delsin without it.

"Fine. One day. Nothing more." 

"Christmas day?"

"Oh for--fine." Delsin laughs, something almost evil and rushes away calling his thanks, more skip in his step as he heads up the houses' stairs. Fetch bites her lip, crossing her arms over her stomach as she watches his shoulders ease when he releases another sigh. It's entertaining, how different the two are. Night and Day. Yet so alike in different ways. 

"So," She starts, kicking snow and Reggie's rolling his eyes, knowing what's coming. "Santa?" 

"No pictures." 

"Why so sore? I think you'll make a great Santa. All Jolly." She laughs and steps froward again, pausing before toying with a flap on his jacket. The moment of tension has gone away, easing her back into her place between wanting it all and not, between surrendering and fighting until the end. "Got the gut for it." He's pouting now, and she no longer fights the thought that it's cute, grinning brighter at his ears. 

"Charming." A shrug, tugging him closer and he's fighting his own smile. 

"Naturally." The kiss is surprisingly sweet, brief and he's pulling away again, picking up the shovel and turning to her. 

"Well, you coming in?" Her grin grows, nudging him as they head back inside, nearly slipping on their asses on the ice.

There's time to figure things out, right? Why bother with it now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, and if its crappy


	5. Mistletoe

A lesson Fetch has learned quickly in the time she’s spent with the Rowes, is that sometimes you’re going to walk in on things that look like they’re straight out of a sitcom. She’s walked in on the most intense wrestling matches she’s ever witnessed, she’s walked in on them deeply invested in cartoons, eating cereal, she’s walked in on dozens of pairs of joke underwear. It was bizarre, it was hilarious and oh so scarring her.

She wasn’t the only one, poor Eugene’s eyes had seen a few things also which lead to spells of avoiding eye contact between all three males.

 She wishes that she could say she’s surprised when she opens the door and there’s Reggie, sitting on the floor with reindeer antlers on of  _all things_. Delsin had the ugliest Christmas sweater he probably owned and was standing proudly on the counter as he hangs the lights the elder is feeding him, the two arguing about something as always. It’s certainly a sight, one that forces a snort from her nose as she shuts out the cold.

“Well don’t you two look  _festive_.” Her voice gets the two men’s attention, Delsin’s face splitting into a grin as he hops down from the counter with a loud ‘ _thump’_  against the wood floors.

“Admire while you can, it took some serious bribing to get those antlers on him.” She can’t help but snort, Reggie standing with a low groan and  _holy shit the things have bells on them_ , jingling with his movement. 

“Least it’ll keep him from shaking his head no all the time.” She quips lightly, going to the counter to snatch a very appealing looking treat off the plate. Gingerbread men, all well iced and soft from the perfect technique of baking. Must be from Betty, she’s never seen either of the Rowe boys bake. 

“I  _do not_ shake my head that often--” But he quiets himself when indeed, he starts to move his head as he speaks, the soft jingle of the bells simply proving the conduits point. Delsin bursts into laughter, patting his brothers’ back in that sort of ‘pity but it’s hilarious’ pat that makes the elder send a light glare his way. 

The hilarity only grew when Reggie fell into that familiar pout, making Fetchs’ smirk grow in something close to a teasing expression as Delsin bounded upstairs in search of their other Christmas decorations. She waits a spell before speaking, turning towards the older, who peers up from untangling tinsel. 

“What are you looking at?” The tone is playful, a mock squint only making the image all the more amusing. She’d have to remember to take a picture. Totally not for blackmailing, not at all.

“I’m lookin’ at a pretty goofy stud, actually.” Reggie loses the squint, white teeth flashing into a smile that makes her stomach flip before he scoffs, giving up on the tinsel. This was a recent part of their odd relationship; flirting, teasing that ends with lingering looks and growing tension that reminds her there’s something there, and it drives her up the wall in the best and worst ways. 

She couldn’t tell if Reggie was playing games or just oblivious. Considering how he acted, all near mysterious with meaningful glances that made her hair prickle on her skin, the moments where he’d reach for her and hesitate only to pull away, maybe it was neither of those. 

And they were both just too cowardice to make a move. Or he was afraid of Delsin’s reaction, whatever that may be. The younger Rowe had long accepted her request of friendship instead of anything romantic, and she kind of doubted he wanted that anyway. They--all three of them--fit together well as a misfit trio, all with details the other weren’t as strong in. She appreciated that sort of relationship, that company. 

_Like brothers._

But she never felt that way about Reggie, her contempt and dislike morphing into at least something civil, and then an all too sudden some sort of desire that she was still working out. It wasn’t lust, no. It was as if she wanted something from him she couldn’t get from Eugene, or Delsin. Shewasn’t sure why, but that night that seems so long ago was the start of something near unstoppable.

She just doesn’t know how he’d react to her being involved with his brother like that. The boys may have felt like brothers, but Delsin and Reggie were brothers. Siblings, best friends almost as the older grew calmer about Delsin’s decisions. They were adults, and they listened to one another. Not that it matters...to a degree. They were each others most important people, before Fetch and Eugene came along it was just them for a long while, their opinions mattered to each other, and the last thing she’d want was to have a pissed off Delsin on her hands for messing around with his brother.

She supposed neither of them wanted to dive into something and make everything  _awkward._

“Flattery will only get you so far, Walker.” She almost misses his retort in her inner monologue, managing to grin and follow him through the kitchen to the small den, all warm colors and so homey it was almost overwhelming. She steps in front of him, stopping him in his heavy gate, her own footsteps light and as coordinated as she always seemed. Graceful wasn’t right, more like accurate. Like her shooting all precise and calculated.

“Do I have to compliment your antlers? Because I hear size is a big thing for reindeer.” He rolls his eyes at that, trying to ignore the soft jingles when he--not without Fetch laughing at their earlier conversation--shakes his head.

“Please don’t.” 

“What, I think it’s cute!” She’s close to him now without even realizing, looking up with her not so innocent grin. She can see, just barely the slight darkening of his ears at the tips. She was so glad she discovered that; that Reggie--all calm and collected blushed through his  _ears_.

“If they’re so cute  _you_  wear them.” Then he’s taking off those damn things, making noise at the movement and slipping the band on her head. She tries to push away a little too late, her turn to huff at the tickled grin that appears on his face. “I think they fit you better.” As if to make his point, Reggie flicks the head garment, making the bells shake and jingle for a moment. She’s about to respond, return the huffs and pouts he acted out earlier before something catches her eye, going on her tip toes to peer over the Sheriffs’ shoulder curiously. 

“Is that what I think it is?” He turns in that direction, and she’s so close already she feels him stiffen, a surprised laugh leaving her as his ears start to darken. 

It was a  _mistletoe_ , hung up just a few steps away from the kitchen entrance. When Reggie turns back, he coughs as if trying to play off his sudden tenseness and embarrassment. This guy was in his thirties, it was too much. “Yeah, Del got it as a joke. I didn’t think he’d actually  _hang it up_.” Then Fetch is gripping the front of his shirt, a shot of excitement running up her back as she gets an idea. 

“We should kiss then, it is tradition.” His ears are  _so_  red, lips parting to say something before he’s coughing again, looking away to avoid her eager smile. She remembered once Eugene comparing Delsin to a fox. All illusive and playful in every sense of the word. If that was the case, what did that make Reggie? Maybe a bear, all big and intimidating. But a little more romanticized. Huggable, soft. You know, the images that make people want to hug bears instead of a person. Which usually doesn’t end well.

“We’re not  _under_  it, Abi--” He really shouldn’t have said that. Her name--which he could only get away with so many times before she corrected him. ‘It’d Fetch damnit’-- or the logic behind his dodging, because she uses his off guard posture to push him back some, making him stumble until they’re right under the traditional decoration. Her arms are around his midsection, the smile turning into a mischievous smirk as he frowns down at her.

“Well look at that, we’re under it now. So pucker up, kissy shorts.” She may be a little smug.

“You’re going to be the death of me one day.” Fetch tries to ignore the flutter in her chest, because one day implied alot of things. One day was a hint that this would keep going, and she doesn’t think Reggie realizes his words entirely. Or the effect the idea has on her, because she’s not sure how much a future there is in this messy, fleeting relationship she has with him. 

Yet at the same time she can’t find it in herself to be all that concerned, favoring not replying to his comment and instead getting on her tiptoes, arms trying--emphasis on  _trying_ \--to meet his height, which earns her a snort for her effort. He bows down to help and then there’s a warm set of lips on her own, hands much bigger than hers finding places to rest. One just barely digging into the small of her back, the other resting against the nape of her neck.

_He tastes like gingerbread_ ,  _must be the cookies_. Her mind supplies very intelligently when Reggie starts to really  _kiss_  her, the contact staying dry and slow and more overwhelming than it really should be. But it was just so  _Reggie_ ; gentle but firm,  innocent for the lack of a better explanation. It was always like that, in the times she actually managed to get more than a brush of the arm or a playful shove from him. Sometimes their time was drawn tight, always in front of watchful eyes and she didn’t want to care, there was always that worry of being pointed out, ridiculed for whatever reason.

And  _god_  it’d been too long since she’d been able to get a decent kiss from him. She was half tempted to climb the officer, wrap her legs around his waist so she could kiss back with the vigor that kept her on her toes, fingers digging into the back of his shirt and holy shit he never lets them go this long. Not that she’s complaining, able to feel her heartbeat thundering in her ears as his hand moves from her neck to the side of her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek for one tender little second--

Then he was pulling away, though not far with her hands latched securely to the fabric of his button up. Just far enough to separate the contact and make them both take in an almost startled breath. His chest is heaving against her, and she’s fighting a fresh smile that wants to appear, because it was just a kiss. She shouldn’t feel so giddy over it. 

“Damn, copper.” Fetch breathes, oddly content that he’s not pulling away. 

“Too much?” His voice is deep, feeling the vibrations against her and that is not a shiver, she swears. 

 Not enough. “Gonna take more than a kiss to count as too much for me.” He releases a laugh, and it jostles her some as he starts to fully pull away. His hands come to rest on her hips, and she hopes that this contact wasn’t a one time thing. He’s smiling, and it looks so nice on him. Makes him even more open, as vulnerable as he can get. There’s a second where she feels courageous enough to ask, to simply just say  _hey, you kind of make out with me alot, are we anything particular? Because I’d really like to know._

“Hey Reg!” That’s not her voice, and Reggie’s smile slowly dissipates as he composes himself. That was Delsin. He’s stepping away from her as the younger Rowe bounds down the steps in a too fast motion that is far from safe, carrying something over his head. “I found wreaths and shit upstairs, help me hang it outside! Get those old bones in motion.”

“Alright, Del alright. One thing at a time.” He’s walking away, hesitating to send her some sort of look over his shoulder, as if contemplating something before he smiles again, all teeth and red ears as and fuck a thirty year old man should not be that cute. He goes to join Delsin out into the freezing rain, shoulders hunching. Fetch’s arms cross in front of her as the two brothers start to bicker, the door open while the screen door blocks out the cold  and letting her see the two argue over where to put the damn thing. She can’t help but shake her head, startling herself when she hears the jingle of the antlers still on her. 

Oh Abigail, you are in way too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN OH BOY I'm glad I got this out. Sorry for the dry spell, I've been getting my ass kicked in school, got into a few new things and picked up rping again. :V Been a busy bee. But thank you so much for sticking with this, I'm super happy people like them and I really love this story!
> 
> But I've also been thinking of doing something else for them which is difficult since infamous has calmed down, or starting to take requests more or less. Or getting some drama going. If you have a particular favorite out of those lemme know! Thanks again you guys! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think?


End file.
